


let go of control (and let me take you)

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?, i suck at titles ik, kinky!deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even he’s noticed that she wants to let go of the reins, let go of this tight control she has over everything, and he’s more than happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let go of control (and let me take you)

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** number 35  >3 but i want jordan to be the one to say it bc tbh i think he's secretly deputy kinky (marrish + "you heard me. take. it. off.")

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Jordan’s sitting on the bed as the simple demand leaves his lips, his eyes roaming over the strawberry blonde standing in front of him, who’s wearing a short red dress that hugs her curves. She knows how much he loves her in red, which is exactly why she wore the dress tonight.

Lydia gives him a coy look but doesn’t make a move to slip out of her dress. “Hm. Maybe if you ask nicer, _deputy_.”

They’re playing a game and he knows exactly what she’s doing, and if it were any other day, he would let her win. But tonight, he’s not going to let her have it, because as much as she loves teasing him, he loves teasing her even more, loves watching her squirm as he takes control.

Jordan’s a gentle lover, a passionate lover, there’s no doubt about it. He likes to take his immaculate time in pleasuring her, and doesn’t mind his lover telling him exactly what to do.

But even he’s noticed that she wants to let go of the reins, let go of this tight control she has over everything, and he’s more than happy to help out.

“Hm,” Jordan says with a devious smile, “maybe I need to take out the handcuffs instead, Miss Martin?”

From the look on her face, he can tell she wasn’t expecting that. They’ve talked about handcuffs before, with her usually suggesting it and him opposing it, until now. “You wouldn’t,” she says, letting it hang in the air between them like a challenge.

 _Challenge accepted_ , he thinks, as he reaches around the bed to open a drawer and extract the handcuffs he kept in there especially for tonight. The metal clinks in his hand as he shows them to her and he swears he sees her shiver as she licks her lips. “So, Miss Martin,” he continues, “the decision is all yours.”

Jordan half expects her to disobey because he knows the thought of him handcuffing her  _exhilarates_  her, but she unzips her dress instead, letting it slowly fall and pool at her feet. Underneath, she’s in matching red lace lingerie with a garter belt, and it’s so damn sexy that he has to stop himself from gawking. She then makes move to take off her bra but Jordan stops her.

“No. Leave that on,” he tells her and her hands fall back to her sides surprisingly obedient. He smiles. “Come here, baby.”

Lydia does, and he makes note of the way her face slightly lights up when he calls her  _baby_  as she struts her way towards him,  each hip swaying like a pendulum. When she’s close enough to him, he grabs her by the hips and pulls her down on to his lap, making a squeak release from her as her body presses against his. Their noses brush and their lips are so close, warm breaths mingling, and Lydia tries to close the distance between them.

Jordan doesn’t let her, turning away and instead pressing his lips down her throat to her cleavage. She arches her back in response,  a moan of frustration leaving her lips. “Damn it, just  _kiss me_  Jordan,” she says, her fingers tugging his hair.

“Patience,” he whispers, licking at the top of her bra-clad breasts before feeling Lydia’s hands suddenly snake down to the front of his pants, trying to unbutton and tug them down.

He grabs her hands before she can though, pinning them behind her back and making her squirm slightly. “What did I say, Lyds?”

She frowns and he can’t help but smile.  

And before she can even say anything, he pushes her down on to the bed and hovers over her.

“Hands up,” he says roughly.

A small smirk curves on her lips as she raises her arms. “And my charges are?”

“For being so goddamn sexy,” he growls, flashing her a smile before swiftly locking the handcuffs around her wrists and letting her hands fall back on to the bed over her head. She breathes heavily as he kisses down her jaw to the corner of her mouth and whispers, “That’s what you wanted, didn’t you?”

Lydia mewls and nods, her hazel eyes darkened with want as her gaze locks with his. He sees this, and because he wants her just as much as she wants him right now, he kisses her deeply, cupping her cheek as he ravishes her mouth and his hands run down her body, cupping her breasts and making her moan. When he finally pulls away, they’re both breathless. Yet, despite it all she still tries to arch up and capture his lips again.

“Someone doesn’t know how to be patient,” Jordan teases playfully, as he starts a trail of burning line of kisses down her abdomen.

“Shut up and just— _oh_.” Her sentence turns into a whimper as he finally cups her sex through her already soaked panties. Wanting more friction, Lydia tries and raises her hips up to grind against his fingers, but Jordan pulls away promptly and pushes her hips down instead, pinning her to the mattress.

And with one hand keeping her from squirming, his other hand artfully pushes her panties aside and at first, it’s just his fingers tracing along her slit, brushing along her clit while she throbs for him.

“ _Please_ , Jordan,” she begs, and he knows that if her hands weren’t cuffed, she’d have her hands in his hair, trying to push his head closer to her aching center instead.

So the fact that she begs actually surprises him.

Jordan withdraws his fingers quickly and sees her open her mouth to protest, but before she can, his warm breath is on her and finally, he licks. He feels the shudder that runs down her legs all the way to her toes before she keens, and it’s a noise he desperately wants to hear more of.

And he does, over and over again until she’s screaming.


End file.
